


Warm on a Snowy Day

by wafflFruut



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, That Sorta Thing, i just wanted to post something for once lmao, just a dumb and short oneshot i guess, knight shows local flaming gay around his town, others are mentioned but its mainly these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflFruut/pseuds/wafflFruut
Summary: knight shows his local town to the not-so-local flame god during the winter and fire spirit has a bit of gay panic
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Warm on a Snowy Day

"Okay okay calm down!"  
Knight laughed as Fire ran down the snow covered street, holding the blond's hand tight in his own. 

"I'm not gonna calm down! This is the first time I've been to your home town and it's fucking awesome!"

"Fire Spirit!" Knight giggled, fixing his hat on his head and fiddling around with his mittens. Fire just grinned, pulling his flame scarf down from covering his mouth.

"I'm just saying!"

"My god you're like a massive kid-" Knight sniggered, crossing his arms. "Shouldn't I be the one dragging you around?"

Fire grinned even more, floating next to him. "Alright then almighty warrior- lead the way."

"Thaannnkk yoouuu~" Knight giggled, taking Fire's hand again and walking down the street once more. A light red blush dusted Fire's cheeks as he followed after him.

"So this is the place huh.." Fire asked, walking beside Knight as he let go of his hand again.

"Yep! But to be honest it's pretty average so-"

"It's different from constant erupting volcanoes that's for sure."

Knight smiled softly, looking around at the decorations that had been set up around town. Rows of fairy lights that looked like fireflies strung across the street above them, creating a ceiling of tiny star like glows. Snow gently fell to the ground like in a snowglobe, coating the trees and buildings with a blanket of white. Cookies walked around with bags of gifts or cups of hot chocolate as they speed off back home.

Fire watched the scene in wonder, a small smile making its way onto his face. Everyone looked so.. happy and content.. just like he felt right now, and it had been a while since that feeling came over him.

He thought for a moment, looking at the blond beside him.  
"I wonder where they got the drinks from-"

Knight looked up at him and thought before grinning.  
"Cocoa's probably nearby with her Christmas stall, come on!" He squeaked happily, running further down the street.

Fire paused and watched him run off, fiddling with the ends of his scarf before smiling gently to himself. It felt nice being happy around people again.. it felt even better knowing that he was making him happy too.. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he laughed a little, running after Knight towards the stall.


End file.
